Muddy Afternoon
by Giminia Wow
Summary: A rain storm causes Care of Magical Creatures class to be cut short. Hermione Granger loves the rain, has since she was a girl. In a very unlike Hermione move, she begins to let loose and have some fun. Lighthearted fun between rival houses.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to a woman much smarter and with a better imagination that I have, Ms. JK Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to my drabble of nothing but fun. I am a bit out of sorts right now with my two main fics, a bit of a block, but this has been half done for a while now and it is just some lighthearted fluff. Nothing intense, nothing serious. Just a bit of what if they all just calmed down and had a good time. As always, this is unbeta'd and largely unread since the first time I wrote it a few months ago. If you find any glaring holes, you are welcome to PM me, but as this is not really serious and just something to play with, I don't know if it would get fixed in a timely manner.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"Argh! My hair!" Pansy Parkinson screamed as a sudden down pour started to drenched the 6th years as they stood by Hagrid's hut during their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The Slytherins all screamed and Hermione Granger just couldn't help it, she chuckled at their discomfort.

Hermione Granger loved the rain. It was one of her best memories growing up, her cousins and she playing outside in the rain as child. As the rain started, it felt like all the stresses of her life had lifted. As her fellow classmates ran for cover, Hermione shrugged off her school robe and brought her face up to the sky, running up to a part of the grassy knoll so she could twirl. At this moment, she was not 'Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, resident Hogwarts know it all. At this moment, she was 6 years old again and playing in puddles.

The class watched in surprised as Hermione began to dance in the rain, her standard Hogwarts uniform clung to her body. Ron Weasley began to swallow hard when Hermione's white blouse was pulled out of her skirt and became see through. He was not the only guy who was staring at the Gryffindor Princess prancing around in the rain. Even the Slytherins were watching her as she turned a cartwheel and landed on her butt and laughed.

Harry chuckled and ran out to Hermione as she laid on the grass, deluge of water fell on her face. He held a brolly over her head. "Are you having a fit Hermione?"

Hermione laughed sitting up and pulling him down next to her. "No, of course not Harry. I just love this, I love how rain cleans everything, it feels like it's cleaning my soul.

"Okay, but it's bloody freezing 'Mione!"

"It's not." Hermione argued. "It's cleansing."

Harry stood up and pulled a reluctant Hermione to her feet. "It is cold, your… uh… your shirt."

Hermione looked down and saw her nipples were visible under her blouse and she blushed but chuckled. "Harry Potter are you staring at my chest?"

Harry turned red. "No! It was a good guess, it's fucking cold and you took off your robes, of course parts of you would be cold."

Hermione smirked at her best friend. "Sure Harry, whatever you say." Hermione turned and began to dance, her wet curls whipping around and hitting her in the face. "Come on Harry, put down the brolly and have some fun!"

All of a sudden Hermione let out a scream, lifting her hands over her head and a laugh as she stared back at her startled friend.

"Granger has gone barmy," Pansy said outloud and most of the Slytherins agreed. All but Draco Malfoy. It looked kind of fun, to be that free. Hermione Granger was known for having a stick up her arse, but right now… she looked genuinely happy.

Hermione ran over to the pumpkin patch, but once reaching it, slipped on some mud and fell face first. All of the Slytherins began to gaffaw at the Mudblood, face first in mud. The Gryffindors, worried about their Princess all went running up to Hermione, but once reaching her noticed that she had turned around and was lying in the mud as the storm washed away the mud on her face. She was laughing hysterically.

Harry reached down to pull her up and once again Hermione pulled him down into the mud with her. Once he hit the ground, she hit him on the side of his face with a pile of mud from her other hand and continued to laugh. Harry, shocked at his friend's moxy, began flinging mud right back at her.

"Oi!" Ron Weasley yelled as a handful of mud hit his robes. "What the bloody hell has gotten into You Hermione?"

 _Splat!_ Went a handful of mud that Harry threw at his other best mate while Hermione grabbed Ron's robes and he fell on his back. Hermione and Harry fell over laughing at the state of their outraged friend. "You think you're being funny do you?" Ron raged on, clearly not having a good time, in his robes, soaked and muddy. Harry quickly tore off his robes and began lobbing mud at all the Gryffindors that surrounded them.

Lavender Brown squealed in surprise, sounding a bit like a pig really, and grabbed some mud herself and threw it at Pavarti. Dean and Seamus, getting into the spirit of things, threw off their own robes and waged war against Harry and Hermione, while Ron… poor Ron… just sat there in disbelief that his friends were having a mud fight.

The Slytherins did not know what to think, the Gryffindors were waging war against each other in the pumpkin patch. Hermione and Harry were dodging mud from Seamus and Dean. Hermione dove behind a giant pumpkin and snuck behind them running over to the Slytherins and hid behind Crabbe and Goyle. The two giant 6th years were stunned that she would make such a move towards a group that clearly didn't like her.

"What are you doing Granger?" Pansy shrieked as Hermione grabbed the back of Goyle's robes, covering him in mud.

"Shhh!" Hermione whispered. Her eyes dancing with mirth. "I'm trying to ambush my house, if you hadn't noticed. I thought you snakes were suppose to be cunning?" She tapped Goyle on the shoulder, signalling for him to move so she could crouch down in the middle of the Slytherins without her house noticing her.

Draco turned his head back towards her. "How do you plan on doing that Granger?"

Hermione smirked, her face almost completely covered with mud, streaks of flesh could be seen from where the rain had washed some away. She reached up and dug in Draco's pocket. The blond jumped in surprise as she came out of his pocket with his wand. " _Accio Hermione's wand!_ She whispered. Her wand came floating over towards the group of Slytherins. Pansy and Draco parted a bit so the wand could meet its master. She handed Draco back his wand, caked with mud and chuckled. "I'm surprised at you snakes. I thought you would never miss a prime opportunity to call me a Mudblood when I'm clearly rolling in it." She stood up, standing directly behind Draco because he was so tall that he hid her quite well.

Waving her wand a small pile of mud rose in front of Hermione. Pansy was watching in anticipation next to Draco. "Granger if I get a drop of mud on me you will pay."

Hermione laughed. "I'll send you some galleons." She grabbed his shoulder so he would bend his legs a bit and she could see over his shoulder. "Who should I get first?"

"Weasley." Crabbe whispered. Hermione turned in surprise, in the 8 years that she had known of Crabbe, she had never heard the boy speak. Hermione smirked in approval.

"Okay, Ron it is, Malfoy, when I say Go! Duck your head and then shoot back up." Draco nodded in agreement and the Slytherins all began to chuckle. "Go!" Hermione whispered and as Draco ducked his head, he felt a drop of mud land on his ear as it hurled passed him and landed _Smack!_ On Ron's head. The Slytherins around her snickered as Ron yelped in surprise and anger. Hermione shhh'd them all. "You'll give me away, shut up!"

Another pile of mud rose. This time Blaise Zabini, who was standing next to Hermione, whispered in her ear and Hermione laughed and nodded. With another _Go!_ The pile of mud soared away and hit Pavarti Patil right in the chest, covering her blouse in more mud. She screamed in surprise, looking around as no one had been aiming for her at that time.

Draco snickered and wand in hand, levitated some mud and it soared through the air, landing on Harry's head. Harry's yelp in surprise had the Slytherins chuckling. "Nice aim Malfoy, but I can do one better." Hermione commented as two piles of mud went flying off and hit Lavender and Seamus on the back of their heads.

"Show off." Draco whispered with a touch of laughter in his tone. Hermione sniggered. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini began charming mud to fly at the Gryffindors as well, both hitting Neville who had been sitting on a pumpkin avoiding most of the fight.

Hermione began to laugh harder, holding onto the back of Draco's robes to keep herself standing. "You know they will figure out you guys are charming the mud right? They will come after you. All you pretty Slytherins will get dirty."

Pansy sniggered, "What about you, Granger? Fraternizing with the enemy and all."

Hermione grinned widely, her white smile looking out of place on her muddy face. "Oh, they will come after me as well, but that is the risk I took when I got in the pit."

"Oi! Where is Hermione?!" Ron yelled amongst the mud slingers. The Gryffindors all stopped throwing mud and looked around. Hermione ducked down behind Draco and Theo and Blaise stood up and in front of her. The Slytherins were all just standing there, not realising they were still shielding the golden girl.

Hermione moved a bit of Pansy's robes so she could sneak a peek between her and Blaise, she moved her wand in an intricate pattern and the Slytherins all got a front row view as a giant glob of mud levitated behind Ron, high above the Gryffindor's head as he looked around for his curly haired friend.

 _Splat!_

Hermione had waited until Ron had turned to face the mud and hit him right in the face. Pansy couldn't help herself, she began to laugh so hard, she fell to her knees, making a squelching noise as she in the mud at her feet. She fell back and was laughing on Hermione's shoulder, not caring that she was getting muddy. Her laughter was contagious and Hermione began to giggle as well. Pansy grabbed a handful of mud and threw it in the air. Hermione aimed her wand and the blob of mud exploded and hit all the Slytherins that surrounded the girls and brought about another round of giggles from the unlikely pair in the middle.

With the odd truce that had come from Pansy and Hermione, Draco Malfoy, already filthy from the explosion, reached down and grabbed a handful of the squishy dirt and lobbed it into the Gryffindors, hitting Harry Potter directly in the face. This caused Hermione to laugh even harder and Blaise Zabini to throw one in the direction of Seamus. After a slight pause and a splat, all out battle of mud commenced with Hermione and Pansy flinging handfuls of mud into each other's hair.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The stern voice of Severus Snape boomed out after twenty minutes of chaos reigned in the pumpkin patch. Almost instantly the patch quieted of screams and laughter, the students looked up to see Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, and Hagrid running up to the students. As it was time for lunch, the teachers were on their way to the Great Hall when they noticed half their students were not accounted for.

"Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this?!" While not yelling, Professor Snape managed to be heard by all of his students over the downpour around them. Hermione was sure he must have put a silencing spell on the area, she realised it was unusually quiet considering it was still raining.

Harry, not sure what to say, wiped some of the filth off his face and began to stutter, looking around for Hermione, who was the true instigator of this little outburst of muggle mud wrestling. He caught Draco's eye and for once the blond did not look so smug with his platinum locked looking like a helmet of brown muck.

Blaise had found Hermione and looked over at the brunette, covered from head to toe and noticed a twinkle of mischief in her eye as she caught him looking. Schooling her face of utmost embarrassment, he could see her wand moving behind back. In a mixture of fear and glee, he watched as an unusual glob of mud rolled it's way from behind Hermione's foot, rolling and getting bigger as it went. The ball of mud made it's way behind the professors as they were waiting for Harry's explanation on the Slytherin/Gryffindor mud war.

The students all looked in horror as the blob of mud began to levitate behind all three professors, making it's way closer to the teachers. Ron seeing what was happening, gulped down in fear as it hoovered above the two heads of houses and the rest of the students inhaled a breath, eyes big in anticipation.

Draco, knowing exactly who was doing this and understanding the reasoning behind it, took a step back to where Hermione was standing. He reached behind the two of them and put his hand over hers. Hermione's hand stiffened a bit, but Draco reached around her hand to hold the wand over her hand. Carefully he waved the wand and whispered the incantation.

 _Boom!_

The mudball exploded hitting all three professors from behind, covering their backs in the wet concoction. Not able to help herself, Pansy let out an unladylike snort, which started a chain reaction once again.

Utterly surprised, the two professors stared at their houses, all students laughing in unbridaled mirth at the state of their teachers. Hermione leaning against Draco for support, his arm around her waist. Ron doubled over, next to Pansy who had also fallen back onto the soggy earth. Two houses, always fighting against each other, they had found a common bond.

Unable to comprehend, Professors Snape and McGonagall turned, muddied back, and left the patch. Hagrid, chuckling over the whole thing, began to help students up and moving them out of his garden. Seeing the two rival houses getting along during a mud war, it warmed his heart to hear and see the fun the students were having, he did not mind the state of destruction of his garden.

As the students made their way up to the castle, syphoning off the mud from their classmates, they had all noticed the considerable number of rubies and emeralds missing from each hourglass indicating that house points had been taken from each. Seeing Pansy laughed at Ron's hair as her wand was syphoning off the mud, she couldn't find it in her to care. She had not felt so light as they walked through the halls, not realising that Draco Malfoy's arm was still around her waist as they walked with Harry and Theo at their sides.

Hermione Granger, always loved the rain, all her stress would wash away, this time was no different.

The End.


End file.
